1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices and networks that utilize wireless networks and methods of promoting wireless networks. The present invention further relates to methods, devices and networks that allow for users to be informed about wireless services available from a wireless hotspot or a location with wireless access. Additionally, the present invention also provides for a process and a filter that can filter advertisements received and alert a user when certain criteria are meet.
2. Description of Related Art
The emergence of what are commonly called wireless hotspots has increased the mobility of wireless users and allowed mobile users to access network resources without requiring a physical connection to a main network. Many of these wireless hotspots have sprung up in many establishments, such as coffee shops and libraries, and allow users with wireless communication equipment to communicate with local area networks and wide area networks as they move about. The locations that provide the access do so to attract customers or, in the case of libraries, because they see such access as an extension of their public interest. However, potential users of the hotspots do not know the locations of the hotspots or know what the attributes of those hotspots are. While users may be able to access certain websites to determine the locations of hotspots, these websites are often not updated and do not provide the information that many users need when they are on the road and want to access a hotspot.
In addition, such information provided about hotspot locations should be aimed at the mobile users and should be specific to the types of services available through a specific hotspot. A user of a wireless portable device may be in a new area and would likely appreciate the location of the nearest hotspot that would let the user download data from the Internet or how to get to a hotspot that provides voice-over-IP connections to users. Presently, users must “sniff” out locations by operating their wireless portable devices in a “promiscuous” mode and hope that detected hotspots will allow them to access those hotspot locations.
As such, there is a need for a method or mechanism that can advertise the presence of hotspot locations and the services offered by those hotspot locations, along with data related to the usage by the hotspot locations. In addition, there is also a need for systems and methods that can determine the services offered by a hotspot without having to login to the hotspot and ways of filtering advertisements received to prevent the user from being inundated with unwanted data.